


Carnage

by OhBonny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Ou pas, POV Outsider, trio amoureux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBonny/pseuds/OhBonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry et Louis, 22 ans tous les deux, sont en couple depuis 3 ans et se sont embarqués dans une relation à distance qui devient compliquée à gérer…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cet OS un peu rapidement (à l'image de ce titre tout pourri) et je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais en faire, je l'ai sur mon ordi depuis un moment mais je le trouvais un peu naze, je savais pas trop comment le modifier ni comment le terminer d'ailleurs. Enfin bon j'espère que vous irez jusqu'au bout. Ha.

 

Je m’appelle Joyce, j’ai 20 ans, et je ne suis pas l'héroïne de cette histoire… Par contre, je suis étudiante en Histoire. Et je suis amoureuse. Je suis amoureuse de mon coloc depuis quelque chose comme un an. Il s’appelle Harry Styles, il est étudiant en médecine, et il a un copain: Louis. Louis que je peux - et dois -, vous présenter aussi.

Louis est aux Beaux Arts, tout ce qu’il fait est brillant, Louis est châtain, il est plus petit qu’Harry, il a un sourire d’enfant, il est né la veille de Noël, il est d’un tempérament calme et très indépendant, Louis a des yeux bleus “complètement dingues”, Harry est fou de lui depuis 3 ans, enfin pas tout à fait mais bientôt.

Je n’ai jamais rencontré Louis.

Il habite à Paris et Harry et moi étudions à Manchester. Mais… Harry me parle tout le temps de “Lou”.

_\- Joyce, t’as vu mon agenda ?_ Harry est assez bordélique.

_\- Non._

\- _Mais fait chier… Je l’avais posé sur mon lit en partant ce matin..! Je dois réserver le restau pour le 27, j’ai pas eu le temps hier et Liam m’a dit qu’ils étaient complets en très peu de temps._

__

Harry veut absolument emmener Louis dans un restaurant sacrément classe le mois prochain, et pour ça il a peine touché sa bourse depuis des mois sauf pour le loyer, et il mange des pâtes depuis des semaines - et moi aussi, par solidarité -. C’est pour fêter leur 3 ans ensemble.

_\- T’as regardé sous ton lit ?_ Il lève l’indexe l’air de dire “pas con”.

_\- Ok, je l’ai._

_\- Mais… je me disais, je croyais que Louis aimait pas les trucs trop “clinquants” ?_

_\- Non il aime pas ça. Mais j’ai tout prévu, je sais comment m’arranger pour qu’on soit dans un coin tranquille, juste lui et moi. Et puis.. la vue va l’achever._

__

Il me raconte ça en composant le numéro et il est super excité. Louis est passionné de photo, même si ce n’est pas ce qu’il fait aux Beaux Arts, alors le coup de la vue ça doit être pour ça je suppose.

Son locuteur décroche alors je vais me laver les cheveux. Je ne mets que la tête sous le jet de douche, il fait super froid dans la résidence universitaire, pourtant elle est censé être prestigieuse et donc avoir de bonnes ressources, mais ça c’est la brochure, dans les faits: que dalle. J’essaie de ne pas les laver trop souvent et en douceur, parce que je me suis teint les pointes en bordeaux - sinon j’ai les cheveux châtains -. Harry m’a dit que ça m’allait vraiment bien…

Je sais ce que vous pensez, et je m’en fou. Oui j’ai de l’espoir, je suis amoureuse… alors oui, j’espère que ça devienne réciproque, surtout depuis que je sais qu’il est plus hétéro que gay. Quand je reviens dans la chambre Harry a ouvert la fenêtre pour fumer.

_\- Ah ouais ?_ Quand je dis ça il me regarde et sourit en haussant les épaules.

_\- C’est bon… Je vois pas comment il le saurait de toute façon._

_\- Dès que tu le skype, je te balance_. Ça le fait marrer. J’essore mes cheveux avec la serviette.

_\- Ouais nan mais fait pas ça. On est censé avoir arrêté ensemble depuis deux mois._

_\- Sympa pour lui._

_\- Je suis sûr à 80% qu’il a pas arrêté non plus._

__

Il sourit et tire une bouffée. Il sourit tout le temps quand il parle de Louis, et d’une manière toute particulière, pleine de douceur. Et ça me fait mal, mais ça le rend encore plus beau alors je l’encaisse ce sourire, chaque jour, parce qu’il n’y a pas un putain de jour où je n’entends pas parler de “Lou”.

_\- Tu viens à la soirée au fait ?_

_\- Hm..nan, je me fais une soirée tranquille j’pense._

_\- Mais si viens, je suis à sec. On achète les bières à deux… s’il te plaît ?_

_\- T’as peur de rien toi…_

__

Il termine sa clope et m’approche pour passer son bras sur mes mes épaules.

_\- Tu sais qui sera là ? Liam. Il sort de sa caverne juste pour tes beaux yeux ce soir._

__

Ah oui. J’ai laissé croire à Harry que j’étais intéressée par Liam depuis quelques temps. Je sais pas trop pourquoi… j'espérais peut-être qu’il soit jaloux, au moins un peu. Mais...non. J’arrive à lui décrocher un sourire pincé et je lui dis que c’est bon, je viens.

On était en train de se mettre d’accord sur l’heure où on quitterait le studio quand son portable a sonné. Louis…

_\- Lou ?..... Ben ouais, et toi ? J’ai essayé de te skyper y a une heure…..Ah ok….Hm. Ça se passe bien ?.....-_ Il rit un peu _\- ….. Non, je vais à une soirée avec Liam et Joyce….. Ah bon ? Meeerde…… -_ il rit encore _\- Mais non, tu fais comme d’habitude, tu la joue frontale. Elle est conne cette nana aussi….. Ok…… Je t’aime aussi, te couche pas tôt ce soir hein ? Je te skype en rentrant…... Je t’aime mon coeur._ Il raccroche.

_\- On part dans dix minutes Harry ?_

_\- Hm._

_\- ..Ça va pas ?_

_\- Si si, je vais me préparer._ Il a l’air un peu contrarié…

Il revient et il a mit un t-shirt gris, un jean noir, des converses noires, et son perfecto en cuir. On passe acheter des bières comme prévu avant d’aller à la soirée. Il y a un petit commerce pas très loin, plutôt pratique. Ensuite on prend la voiture d’Harry et il ne dit pas grand chose pendant le trajet.

_\- Haaaryyy….?_ Je vois bien qu’il est ailleurs.

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Tu décroches pas un mot, t’es chiant. Je viens que parce que tu m’as demandé moi, sinon je serais restée au calme devant ma série._

_\- Désolé._

_\- Qu’est ce qu’il y a ?_

_\- … J’ai l’impression qu’il passe ses soirées avec ce mec, “Zayn”._ Ok, évidemment il s’agit de Louis.

_\- Bah t’as plus confiance en lui ?_

_\- Si. Mais ça m’énerve quand même. Ce mec passe sa vie avec lui j’ai l’impression, alors que moi je l’ai pas vu depuis plus d'un mois…_

_\- Il est aux Beaux-Arts avec lui ?_

_\- Ouais, et il fait de la photo en plus…_

\- _Outch._

 _\- Merci du soutien_. Il tourne le volant et entre dans une petite allée.

_\- Oh ça va.._

__

En temps normal j’aurai essayé de le rassurer, ça arrive de plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs, depuis qu’ils ne peuvent plus se voir une semaine sur deux en fait. Mais ce soir j’ai envie qu’on s’amuse et je ne veux pas parler de lui.

Et puis pourquoi je le ferais ? Je suis amoureuse… Et Louis… il a beau être “incroyable”, avoir “des yeux bleus de dingue”, avoir un sourire qui tue Harry, et les autres conneries toutes aussi niaises qui sortent de sa bouche dès qu’il parle de Louis: …Louis n’est pas fidèle. Mais ça il en parle moins. Et à moi ça me paraît clair qu’il se le tape, ce Zayn. Je regarde Harry, on est garé et il a les yeux rivés sur les arbustes faces à la voiture, et je vois qu’il est pas bien. Alors je me fais violence, parce que je l’aime. Je l’aime plus que Louis ne l’aime.

_\- Harry...dis lui que ça te convient plus ce genre de relation. Dis lui et vois ce qui se passe_. Et il se tourne en me regardant comme si je venais de lui parler en mandarin.

_\- “Vois ce qui se passe” ? Il va me quitter, Joyce. Et ça...c’est non._

_\- Et ben reste malheureux alors, qu’est ce que tu veux que je te dise franchement ?_

_\- Mais c’est pas le fait qu’il aille voir ailleurs qui me gène, on est ensemble depuis bientôt trois ans et c’était convenu depuis le début entre nous. Ce qui me fait chier c’est que maintenant je suis loin. Je veux pas qu’il oublie que c’est moi qui l’aime le plus, qu’il est à moi. Je tiendrais pas encore un an comme ça…_

__

Et je déteste quand il est excessif et expansif comme ça.

_\-  …Si je me souviens bien, il a quitté son ex avec qui il était depuis un certain temps - 1 an et demi ? - pour toi. Alors que t’étais un coup comme ça, en dehors de sa relation “sérieuse”… non ?_

_\- …T’es vraiment en train de me sortir ça maintenant Joyce..?_

_\- Tout ce que je veux dire… c’est que si il doit tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d’autre, ça arrivera, que tu sois là ou pas. Il m’a l’air sacrément volage ton Lou._

__

Il dit rien un moment et finit par sortir de la voiture sans un regard. Moi je reste là une minute ou deux pour empêcher les larmes de couler et je sors aussi.

La soirée est sympa, je connais pas mal de monde et avec Liam on se marre bien - dès qu’il a un coup dans le nez il se désinhibe complètement: un autre Liam, je vous jure. Par contre je vois quasiment pas Harry de la soirée, mais vers 3h du matin j’aimerais bien rentrer alors je commence à le chercher.

Quand je finis par le trouver avec l’aide de Liam, il est affalé sur un transat dans le petit jardin derrière la maison, et pas mal bourré..

_\- Ça va Harry ? Viens, je vais conduire, on va se coucher._

\- _Nan_.

 _\- Mais si, allé viens._ Je fais signe à Liam de m’aider à le relever mais il lève la jambe pour nous tenir à distance. Enfin surtout moi j’ai l'impression..

_\- Harry ?_

_\- T’es qu’une belle salope…. tu le sais ça….?_ Et je me crispe complètement, il ne parle jamais comme ça. Et Liam intervient.

_\- Alors Harry, tu va te calmer. Lui parle pas comme ça, beurré ou non._

_\- Tu sais ce qu’elle m’a sortie ? Elle a dit qu’il irait voir ailleurs, qu’il m’aimait pas… Une vraie garce putain…._

__

Liam se tourne vers moi pour m’interroger du regard.

_\- Il parle de Lou ?_ Je hoche la tête parce que j’ai la gorge serrée.

_\- Ben tu dis plus rien Joyce ? Vas-y, achève moi….._

_\- Harry c’est bon les conneries maintenant, je te ramène et elle va prendre ta voiture._ Il le redresse et le soutient pour l’aider à marcher et on se dirige vers la sortie. _Je suis sûr qu’elle a pas voulu dire ça en plus, et il va pas te quitter, Louis._

_\- Qu’est ce que t’en sais….?_

_\- Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi._

_\- Va te faire voir, tu l’connais pas mieux que moi._

_\- Harry tu me reparle encore comme ça et je te laisse te démerder pour rentrer ok ?_

Alors Harry retire son bras des épaules de Liam et bascule avant de se retenir à un mur. Et finalement il se laisse tomber au sol, adossé au mur, et ne bouge plus. Alors on se regarde avec Liam et je l’approche, je m'accroupie face à lui.

_\- Harry… je suis trop conne de t’avoir dis ça, je suis désolée. Mais viens, on rentre._

__

Mais il m’ignore et sort son téléphone, appuie - au hasard j’ai l’impression - sur les touches et finit par le balancer, il m’a frôlé cet idiot.

- _J’ai plus de batterie._

_\- On va le recharger en rentrant…_

__

Il dit plus rien quelques secondes et il relève enfin la tête. Vers Liam.

- _Donne ton portable._

_\- ..Pour quoi faire ?_

_\- Lou._

_\- Nan Harry, t’es bourré._

__

Il se tait de nouveau et se tape la tête contre le mur, je vois qu’il a les larmes aux yeux et il renifle une ou deux fois avant de s’essuyer les yeux d’un revers de main.

_\- Donne ton portable, je veux lui parler maintenant. Steuplait._

__

Liam soupire et compose le numéro - judicieux, je crois pas qu’Harry soit en état -, et lui tend le téléphone mais il ne bouge pas. Au bout d’un moment il l’attrape quand même et appuie sur une touche pour lancer l’appel, et il a du cafouiller un peu parce qu’on entend la sonnerie puis la voix de Louis décrocher. …Il est en haut parleur.

_\- ...Liam ?_ Harry ramène un peu ses genoux vers lui avant de se plonger la tête dans les bras et il ne décroche plus un seul mot.

 _\- Liam ?_  Harry renifle doucement… Alors Liam répond.

\- _Excuse Louis, c’est Harry qui voulait t’appeler… Hum, il est un peu pété là, il a l'alcool triste ce soir, parle-lui qu’on puisse se barrer s'il-te-plait_. Il y a un silence, mais Louis reprend.

_\- Bébé ? Qu’est ce qui va pas ?_

__

Mais Harry dit rien et renifle un peu plus fort, moi je me sens mal, vraiment mal. La voix de Louis ne sonne pas comme sur skype quand ils se parlent le soir, ça me fait bizarre.., et son ton est plus posé.

- _Haz, si tu réponds pas…. je raccroche et je vais me coucher. Et puis j’ai l’impression d’être en haut parleur là._ Il se tait un peu. _Tu devais m’appeler ce soir, en plus..._

__

Harry relève la tête contre le mur et je vois qu’il a les yeux un peu rouges même s'il a l’air calmé. Et quand il baisse un peu les yeux et qu’ils tombent sur moi: c’est tellement froid que j’en ai mal au cœur. J’ai presque l’impression qu’il ne me regarde pas vraiment.

Mais il ne dit toujours pas un mot.

\- _Bébé… Tu pleures ? Si tu pleures, c’est sûr, je raccroche. Tu peux pas pleurer quand je suis pas là pour te prendre dans mes bras_. Il se tait, et comme Harry dit toujours rien il continu. _C’est toi qui m’avait dit ça quand mon chat s’est fait renverser…[...]...Merde, je devrais peut-être pas parler de ça maintenant…_ Il se tait encore. _Bon, répond Harry..._

 _\- Y a Zayn dans ton lit ?_ __

\- …

_\- Il est là ?_

_\- Non. Je couche pas avec._

_\- Menteur._

_\- …T’as un truc contre lui ?_

_\- …Il est photographe…_ On l’entend rire un peu.

\- _Et alors ?_

_\- Je veux pas que tu me quittes pour lui._

_\- Hein ?_ Mais Harry a bougé le téléphone pour entourer ses jambes de ses bras et mettre sa tête dedans donc la fin de sa phrase devait pas être super claire au téléphone. Sa voix est un peu étouffée mais ça reste compréhensible.

_\- Elle l’a dit._

_\- Dit quoi ? Et c’est qui, “elle” ?_

_\- Que t’allais me quitter pour lui._

__

Mais j’ai jamais dit ça… enfin, pas vraiment.

\- …

\- …

\- _Tu ne veux pas que je me tape Zayn, donc ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- D’accord.  …C’est bon, c’est réglé ?_

_\- Ni un autre._

 

_\- …_

 

_\- …_

 

 _\- Comment ça ?_ __

_\- Personne d’autre._

_\- Tu-_

_\- Tant qu’on sera à distance…_

_\- ...Ok. Si tu veux mon cœur. Rentre avec Liam maintenant, d’accord ? Je t’appelle demain. Enfin non, toi appelle, je sais pas à quelle heure tu sera debout vu la cuite que tu viens de te prendre.._

_\- Appelle, je répondrais._

_\- D'accord. Je t’aime hein ?_

_\- Hm._ Il y a un petit blanc et j’ai cru qu’il allait raccrocher.

_\- …Bonne soirée Liam._

_\- Toi aussi._

__

Liam reprend le téléphone et raccroche. Il va aider Harry à se relever, et il se laisse faire mais ne veut toujours pas que je le touche, alors je garde mes distances et je me mords la lèvre tellement je m’en veux. Liam l’emmène dans sa chambre étudiante et je rentre toute seule avec la voiture d’Harry.

Je passe une nuit blanche, et je sais pas trop ce que j’espère maintenant. J’ai envie de lui dire tout le mal qu’il me fait, il a pas le droit de me traiter comme ça alors que moi, je suis toujours là pour lui. Les heures passent et je ne trouve toujours pas le sommeil, alors je me mets à pleurer...

Au matin j’ai les yeux gonflés et la tête toute bouffie, c’est parfait. Vers 14h, Harry revient et quand il entre dans la chambre il a pas un regard pour moi, il va directement s’affaler sur son lit. Moi je m’assois sur le mien, et il finit par parler.

_\- T’as pris mon portable hier soir ? Je l’ai pas trouvé, chez Liam…_

_\- Ouais. Attend je vais le prendre, il est dans ma veste._

__

Je lui redonne et il se met à pianoter dessus, il m’ignore de nouveau complètement.

_\- Haz.. pour hier, je suis désolée d’accord ? J’ai manqué de tact._ __

- _Laisse tomber._

 _\- Tu m’en veux encore ?_ __

_\- …Nan. Par contre, ne me laissez plus l’appeler quand je suis bourré, d'accord ?_

__

Il dit plus rien et continu de pianoter. Au bout d’un moment il se redresse et enlève sa veste et ses chaussures, puis se recouche et remonte la couette sur ses épaules.

_\- Harry ?_

_\- Hm ?_

__

\- …

\- …

_\- Je suis amoureuse de toi._

__

Silence.

_\- Pas moi. ...Désolé._

__

\- …

_\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

\- _…J’en sais rien._ J’ai les larmes aux yeux mais ma voix reste claire.

_\- C’est pour ça que tu m’as dit ce truc, hier soir ?_

_\- Non. Ça...je l’ai dit parce que je le pensais. Mais je sais que j’aurais du le garder pour moi, et je suis vraiment désolée_. Il s’est redressé sur les coudes pour me regarder.

_\- Donc, tu veux qu’on arrête la colocation..? Parce que si c’est ça, moi j’ai pas assez de thunes alors il faudra attendre au moins-_

_\- Mais non Harry…! Si je te dis ça c’est pour...je sais pas. Au moins que tu arrêtes de me parler de lui, et pour qu’on soit moins proches, qu’on prenne nos distances.. Même si on est coloc et amis, je veux plus être ta confidente quand il s’agit de Louis, va voir Liam pour ça maintenant_. Il se retourne et s’allonge sur le dos.

_\- Si c’est que ça, t’avais pas besoin de me dire ce que tu ressens pour moi. Sérieusement… ça va être bizarre, maintenant._

_\- Et ben… je sais pas, peut-être que…_ Je soupire parce que je me mettrais bien des baffes. Et à lui aussi. _Bon, laisse tomber Harry._

 _\- Peut-être que quoi ?_ Il ne me regarde pas alors, ça rend peut-être la connerie que je m'apprête à dire plus facile à sortir…

_\- Vous avez une relation ouverte, avec Louis. Donc… Enfin je sais pas, t’as jamais pensez à-_

_\- Aller voir ailleurs aussi ? C’est pas parce qu’il fonctionne comme ça que moi aussi._

_\- Mais alors comment ça peut marcher vous deux ? Désolée mais t’as juste l’air de tout accepter et lui d’en profiter. Comme dans 90% des relations de ce genre en fait..._

_\- Déjà, contrairement à ce que t’as l’air de penser, il passe pas son temps à baiser ailleurs, ou à en avoir envie, d’accord ? Il est d’abord attiré...intellectuellement par une personne, avant que ça deviennent sexuelle. Il fonctionne comme ça, voilà._

_\- … Mais et toi ?_

_\- Moi je m’en fou, ça me va._

__

Je peux pas croire ce qu’il me dit, parce qu’il est possessif avec Louis, ça s’entend quand il en parle. Et là, le ton qu’il prend est tellement détaché que j’arrive pas à savoir si ça lui convient vraiment où si il essaie juste de le faire croire. Alors j’essaie de le bousculer un peu, pas pour lui faire mal, mais pour lui montrer qu’il a tord, tellement tord de s’acharner dans cette relation foireuse… Et qu’il mérite mieux. Et je crois… que je peux être mieux, je voudrais au moins essayer.

_\- Et comment tu peux te projeter avec lui ? Je veux dire, tu m’as dit une fois que tu voulais des enfants, tout ça… Désolée mais ses délires hippies sont pas compatibles avec une vie de famille, franchement. Et ne dit pas le contraire._

__

Il se remet sur les coudes et me regarde avec un sourire que je ne comprends pas trop..

_\- Pour ça, j’ai tout prévu. Mais ça te regarde pas, désolé._

_\- Et il est au courant de ce que t’as “prévu” ?_  

\- _Non_. Il se lève pour prendre son ordi et va se poser sous la fenêtre, ça veut dire qu’il va l’appeler sur skype.

_\- Tu va le prendre en traître quoi. Cool Haz, belle preuve d’amour et de confiance._

_\- Bah.. “en amour comme à la guerre”, alors je m’en fou. Il faut ce qu’il faut…_

__

Je dis rien et je mets ma veste et mes chaussures pour aller boire un café avec une amie: je n’ai aucune envie de les entendre rires et se parler de tout et n’importe quoi pendant deux heures.

J’arrive au Starbuck et Eleanore n’est pas encore arrivée, toujours en retard.

Du coup… je cogite. Harry est brillant. Il l’est vraiment, lui. Il a les pieds sur terre, c’est un mec sympa et drôle, et… beau, évidement. Je sais que je ne suis pas du tout partiale, mais il a tout pour lui. On s’est rencontré à une soirée étudiante, je l’avais remarqué dans l’amphi la première semaine de cours alors je l’ai “dragué gentiment” et vous l’aurez compris, je me suis pris un râteau. On a quand même finit par faire connaissance et on s’est bien marré. Par contre j’ai su bien, bien après qu’il était avec quelqu’un, et c’est grâce à Liam.                                                                                                                                                                                                 On était dans sa chambre et il a mentionné “Lou” dans une conversation, c’est à ce moment là que j’ai compris. Mais il ne m’en a pas parlé pour autant, après, même si on traînait souvent ensemble, et j’ai compris que c’était son “monde à lui”. Par exemple, même après qu’on se soit mis en collocation ensemble, il allait dans le couloir du bâtiment pour skyper avec lui. Alors j’ai pas non plus cherché à en savoir plus.

C’est quand je lui ai emprunté son téléphone un jour, et qu’en voyant la photo de Louis sur son fond d’écran j’ai dit un truc du style “canon, ce mec..!” qu’il m’a sourit de cette façon toute particulière - son “sourire-Louis” - et qu’il a commencé à me parler de lui de temps en temps.

Eleanore arrive enfin et on va commander. Mais je suis tellement crevée que je finis par lui proposer de venir se poser chez Haz et moi pour se regarder un film ou autre. Et comme ça si il est encore sur skype avec Louis je pourrais me concentrer sur autre chose. Ou mieux, le bruit emmerdera Harry et il sortira dans le couloir.

Quand on arrive, il est toujours avec Louis mais on entend aussi une autre voix avec lui, une voix de fille. Comme El les connaît bien - elle habitait dans la même ville que Haz et Louis - elle va faire la bise à Harry et s’assoie à côté de lui.

C’est parfait. Du coup je m'assois sur mon lit, mon ordi sur les genoux.

_\- Ah mais c’est Gemma ? Tu va bien ?_

_\- Bah ouais écoute. Mon frère est pas trop chiant, ça va ?_

_\- J’en sais rien il a toujours mieux à faire quand je lui propose des plans, alors… Qu’est ce que tu fais chez Lou ?_

_\- Je suis venus chercher l’appareil photo numérique qu’Haz m’avait emprunté, je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine !_

_\- Sympa..! Où ça ?_

__

Ils continuent de parler ensemble, Louis vanne El de temps en temps et Harry ne dit pas grand chose lui. Il regarde juste l’écran, la tête posée sur le mur. Il apprécie pas trop que tout le monde tape l’incruste quand il est avec Louis je pense. Mais à un moment Gemma fait LA remarque qui le fait réagir.

_\- ...non mais je trouve plus de mec mignon. Quoique. J’ai vu un type canon en arrivant, mais il est pas resté très longtemps. C’était quoi son nom Lou ?_

_\- ...Zayn ?_

_\- Ouais, Zayn. Bien foutu, beau sourire, un reflex au coup… Pas mal quoi._

__

Évidemment j’ai tout de suite décrocher de mon écran pour regarder Harry et je vois bien qu’il s’est crispé. Il a détourné la tête de l’écran et fait mine de taper des trucs sur son portable. Ils continue de parler entre eux et c’est Louis qui s’adresse à lui au bout d’un moment.

_\- Au fait Haz, j’ai réservé mon billet pour le 26, je l’ai eu a pas trop cher c’est cool._

\- _Hm_. Il garde les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

_\- Bon Gem, tu m’avais dit que tu avais plein de trucs de prévus cet après midi, alors tire toi de chez moi. El ? C’était sympa de te parler, on se voit quand je viens chez Haz ok ?_

__

Il se débarrasse de tout le monde et comme Harry dit qu’il est crevé et qu’il va se coucher, ils finissent par couper la connexion. Eleanore se rappelle que j’existe et vient se mettre à côté de moi sur le lit et je remets l’épisode de Dexter au début. Harry va effectivement se coucher, mais je sais qu’il fait juste la gueule. Et franchement, il avait tellement l’air de savoir ce qu’il faisait tout à l’heure que je me ficherais bien de lui là tout de suite.

Même pas cinq minutes après son téléphone sonne, et il ne répond pas. Au troisième appel il décroche enfin, et je comprends tout de suite que c’est Louis, je fais de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur Dexter qui plastifie un mec vivant mais j’ai du mal, même si je l’entends pas super bien avec le son de l’épisode et lui, qui est emmitouflé dans sa couette. Je suis trop curieuse…

La voix d’Harry est froide au début, puis il se radoucit et...s’énerve un peu.

_\- Quoi ? [...] Ben ya de fortes chances, ouais. [...] Mais je m’en fous, Louis. [...] Ok d’accord. [...] Ouais. [...] Oui je veux que tu arrêtes de le voir. [...] S’il te plaît Lou… [...] Trouves en un autre. [...] Bien sûr que si. [...] Ok. Bon je raccroche, je suis crevé. [...] Ça tu l’as déjà dit. [............] …C’est vrai ? [...] Merci Lou. [...] Je t’aime… [...] …Tu fais la gueule Louis ? [.........................] Putain mais je te demande de plus voir un mec, UN seul, et je fais du chantage affectif maintenant ? Sérieusement ?_

__

Et là il y a un long silence, je sais pas ce que Louis lui dit mais je vois Harry se redresser un peu sur le côté, en s’appuyant sur un coude.

_\- D’accord. Je vais vraiment raccrocher maintenant. [...] Voilà exact. [........] Mais va te faire foutre Louis… [...] Mais-_

__

Il s’interrompt et éloigne le téléphone de son oreille pour regarder l’écran, je crois que Louis lui a raccroché au nez. Il se recouche entièrement et je me reconcentre sur _Dexter_. Seulement après quelque chose comme dix minutes je l’entends bouger, et quand je relève les yeux il regarde dans ma direction...avec son air plus triste qu’énervé mais foutrement adorable, là. Alors je l’ignore et il se retourne. Quand on termine l’épisode, j’en commence un autre, puis un autre. Harry n’a plus bougé de son lit. Quand elle me dit qu’elle doit partir j’ai envie de la supplier de rester pour la nuit même si on a cours demain, parce que dès qu’elle aura franchit le pas de la porte je vais craquer et demander à cet abruti ce qui ne va pas… Mais je suis obligé de la laisser partir, et je me retrouve seul avec lui, et un silence désagréable de quinze bonnes minutes.

_\- Bon, Haz… on se commande un truc ce soir ? J’ai envie de changer des pâtes, un peu…_

__

Il reste sous sa couette mais il répond.

_\- … Bah à partir de maintenant, c’est saumon et légumes frais tous les soirs si tu veux. J’ai plus besoin d’argent, Louis vient pas pour le 26._ Et je suis désolée mais.. je roule des yeux parce qu’il me gonfle à être si égoïste. Il a déjà oublié que je l’aime ?

 _\- ...Pourquoi ?_ __

_\- Parce que je suis con._

 

\- …

 

\- …

 

\- _Mais non…_

_\- Si. Je lui ai dit d’aller se faire foutre._

_\- Ça arrive, de s’emporter._

_\- Moi jamais, pas avec lui. …Enfin si, mais pas comme ça._

_\- Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?_

_\- Il dit que je lui fais du chantage affectif. Parce que je veux pas qu’il traîne avec son Zayn là._

_\- Bah c’est bien ce que tu fais…_

_\- Mais j’en ai rien à faire, honnêtement._

__

Et je peux pas m’empêcher de lever un sourcil même s’il ne me regarde pas et de pouffer de rire.

_\- T’es grave, Haz._

_\- ...C’est juste que quand il parle de lui, je vois qu’il l’aime bien. Qu’il l’aime vraiment bien. Et puis il céderait tout de suite si c’était pas le cas.._

__

On se tait un moment, et finalement je reprends pour lui poser une question un peu HS… Je me lève de mon lit et je vais m’asseoir sur le sien.

_\- Harry… t’as jamais pensez à faire une pose ? Et je te dis pas ça pour te blesser ou parce que j’ai des sentiments pour toi. Mais je pense à des amis à moi qui se sont “séparés provisoirement” pendant que l’un était en Erasmus. C’était une manière de se dire, que...s’ils devaient être ensemble alors ils le seraient, même après des mois de séparation. Et aussi pour éviter toutes ces histoires, comme avec toi et Louis… Prend ça comme tu veux. Enfin pas mal, parce que je dis pas ça méchamment, juré._

__

Et j’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas du tout à la réponse qu’il me donne.

- _Si._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- J’ai voulu qu’on se sépare, avant de venir ici._

_\- ….Ah bon….? Et, pourquoi ça s’est pas fait alors ?_

_\- C’est lui qui voulait pas._

__

J’essaie de comprendre mais c’est pas évident. Ça aurait du l’arranger son Louis, nan ?

\- _Et..pourquoi ?_

_\- J’en sais rien. Il a juste dit non, et que si je le faisais ce serait pas la peine de revenir ensuite… Donc on en est là._

__

Je soupire et je m’allonge à côté de lui mais pas sous la couette.

_\- J’arrive pas à vous comprendre._

__

Je ferme les yeux parce que mine de rien, je suis encore un peu fatiguée moi aussi.

\- _Si je l’appelle maintenant il va pas répondre… Je lui envois un sms ?_

_\- Je sais pas Haz…_

_\- Tu peux me prêter ton portable ?_

_\- ...Tu va vraiment faire ça ?_

_\- Allé, s'il-te-plait._

__

Je vais le prendre sur mon lit et je lui donne.

*Conversation téléphonique*

_\- Lou c’est moi, ne raccroche pas je veux m’excuser… [...] Mon cœur ? [...] Louis je suis désolé... [...] Vraiment désolé. [...] Mais répond, je suis désolé et je m’en fou que tu le vois.._

__

Et ça y est, je le vois apparaître sur son visage, le “sourire-Louis”.

_\- Tu viens le 26 ? [...]_

__

Il se lève et me fait signe qu’il va dehors en continuant de parler au téléphone. Il prend sa veste, et sort. Moi je retourne dans mon lit et j’essaie très, très fort de le détester.

*

Louis arrive dans une heure… Ça me fait bizarre de rencontrer une personne dont j’ai entendu parler pendant aussi longtemps sans l’avoir jamais rencontré. Bien sur je lui ai déjà dit deux trois mots sur skype, à l’occasion, mais là… c’est pas pareil. Et puis ça va être le bordel parce que… parce qu’il s’est passé certaine chose, depuis trois semaines.

J’ai couché avec lui.

Parce qu’un jour où Haz l’avait appelé, c’est un mec qui a répondu, Zayn, et Louis était sous la douche. Voilà, il y a pas plus cliché, et évidemment ça a été le drame. Cette soirée là Louis a passé son temps à l’appeler, mais Harry ne voulait pas répondre, finalement il a même éteint son portable et on a passé une partie de la soirée dans un bar sympa, et malgré les circonstances… C’était génial, il n’a pas parlé de Louis, il n’avait même pas l’air déprimé ou énervé d’ailleurs, il était hyper détendu, des amis nous ont rejoint et au bout d’un moment il a proposé qu’on rentre, mais c’était vraiment une bonne soirée.

Arrivé à l’appart on a regardé des vidéos à la con sur Youtube, on était assis sur mon lit, adossés au mur et… Il était de plus en plus tactile, il me touchait la main, il a passé son bras sur mes épaules, et il a finit par m’embrasser, j’ai eu du mal à lui dire non, je suis amoureuse mais loin d’être conne. Et le timing était bien trop foireux pour que je me laisse sauter juste après que lui-même se soit fait jeter. Ou qu’il l’ait jeté, à ce moment je savais pas trop…

Seulement il a commencé à se faire insistant, il me donnait des petits baisers dans le cou et ne me laissait pas regarder les vidéos, il a commencer à caresser ma taille, sa main à commencé à descendre un peu plus bas, et… Et j’ai craqué, parce que je suis une imbécile, et lui un connard égoïste.

Le lendemain il n’était même plus dans l’appart, j’ai essayé de l’appeler mais il ne répondait pas, et finalement il n’est revenu que le soir, il avait invité Liam à manger, et j’ai soupçonné que c’était pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec moi. Il a profité d’une absence de Liam, parti aux chiottes, pour me dire: “Il faut pas que tu le dise à Louis. On… Nan, j’ai merdé. Mais c’est pas une raison pour faire pareil avec mon couple. Alors… Voilà, on a qu’à juste… oublier ça. J’ai merdé.” Et puis il s’est levé, sans même attendre une réponse de ma part, il est allé prendre des bières dans le frigo et quand il nous les a apporté, Liam était revenu. Depuis il ne m’a quasiment plus reparlé de Louis, ou de manière très évasive, donc je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé avec Zayn, j’ai juste compris que leur relation était toujours d'actualité.

Je suis seule à l’appart parce qu’Harry est allé chercher Louis à l’aéroport, ils devraient être revenus dans une heure, et moi… je suis là, comme une conne, à surveiller dans le four les lasagnes qu’il a acheté. Louis a insisté pour que je mange avec eux, il voulait me rencontrer et il a même eu l’air assez gêné sur skype quand Harry lui a dit qu’ils auraient leur première soirée seule parce que je dormirait sûrement chez une amie, il a dit qu’il ne voulait pas que je déserte à cause de lui, etc.

Et meeeerde. J’ai laissé cramer les lasagnes. Fais chier, merde, merde, merde. Merde.

J’entends la clef glisser dans la serrure… Allé Joyce, respire un coup, c’est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

*

Il me sidère. Je suis sidérée par son aplomb depuis le début de la soirée. pas une seule fois il a l’air mal à l’aise; ni quand Louis blague avec moi, ni quand il l’embrasse devant moi, ni… Il me sidère.

Louis a l’air d’être le plus tactile des deux, toujours à jouer avec la main et les doigts d’Harry, ou à lui caresser la nuque par exemple, même quand il parle. Alors que chez Harry tout est dans le regard, il regarde énormément Louis, et ses lèvres, et il sourit avec beaucoup de douceur, même quand ils se cherchent. Et je trouve ça agaçant au possible. Je les trouve tous les deux agaçant, je suis jalouse, parce que je suis amoureuse et blessée, parce qu’il n’a eu aucun respect pour moi, il a couché avec moi, et il n’a même pas l’excuse de l’alcool. Je pensais qu’on était amis, que j’avais au moins ça, mais je crois qu’il n’a même pas cette considération là pour moi. Je suis blessée.

Blessée et amoureuse, c’est un mauvais mélange.

 

Je souris à Louis, et je pose mes coudes sur la table en appuyant mon menton sur mes mains, j’essaie d’avoir l’air le plus décontracté possible.

_\- En tous cas Louis, je suis vraiment contente qu’il y ait aucun malaise entre nous… Rapport au fait qu’on a couché ensemble, avec Harry. D’ailleurs je suis toujours aussi admirative de la façon dont vous fonctionnez, perso je suis du genre possessive en amour._

__

Je garde mon sourire au lèvre et je prends une gorgée de bière.

Je lève de nouveau les yeux et Louis me regarde l’air de se demander s’il doit rire ou… autre chose, il ne sait pas si je suis sérieuse ou non. Je regarde Harry, et… Rien. Mais je suis pas étonnée, je l’attendais son air neutre, son regard calme. Louis se tourne vers lui et il reste toujours aussi détendu, il lève un sourcil.

_\- Elle plaisante, Louis._ Il rit un peu _. On a rien fait ensemble, juré. T’as vraiment un humour de merde, Joyce._ Alors là compte pas là-dessus connard.

 _\- Oh… Tu lui avais pas dit alors, je suis désolée. Mais bon, ça devrait pas trop trop te déranger… si ?_ Je regarde Louis et il fait tinter son verre avec ses doigts.

_\- Vous avez couché ensemble ?_

_\- Non._

_**  
**_

Pas une seule hésitation..

_\- Bien sûr que si Harry, t’as vraiment peur de rien c’est dingue._

\- _Tu devais pas dormir chez Eleanore ? Ben vas-y, c’est le moment je pense_. Là il est en colère. On se tourne tous les deux quand on entend Louis rire un peu, il vient de s’allumer une cigarette en s’affalant un peu sur son siège. Il finit par me regarder, il a même pas l’air en colère, juste amusé.

\- _Ça fait quand même très très mélo tout ça, tu fais vraiment médecine ?_ Je ne le corrige pas en précisant qu’en fait je suis en Histoire, la vanne serait trop facile pour lui. Je m’appuie aussi sur mon siège en croisant les bras et mes jambes, mais je lâche pas son regard. _C’était préparé ou…?_ Je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux, je vois très bien de quoi j’ai l’air, et c’est pas ça. C’est pas ça du tout, je veux pas qu’il me prenne pour… ça. Je me demande s’il sait vraiment avec qu’elle genre de mec il est. Je regarde Harry, maintenant il essaie d’avoir l’air détendu, mais je suis sûr qu’il panique cet imbécile.

_\- …Lou c’est-_

_\- Je veux même pas t’entendre Harry. T’es sacrément hypocrite quand même, t’es-_

_\- Moi je suis hypocrite ? Mais au fond qu’est ce que ça peut te foutre qu’il se soit passé quelque chose, moi ça va faire trois ans que je te laisse aller voir ailleurs..!_

_\- Mais moi je t’ai jamais pris pour un con, je t’ai jamais menti._

_\- J’ai juste-_

\- _Joyce ? Apparemment tu dois aller chez El, passe lui le bonjour de ma part ok ?_ Et comme j’ai une hésitation, je me tourne vers Harry… _Mais t'espérais quoi exactement ? Balancer ta petite bombe et te barrer avec lui ?_ Il regarde Harry, alors je commence à me lever pour prendre mon sac. _…Elle est amoureuse de toi ?_ Mais quand j’entends ça je me retourne pour voir ce qu’il va dire, il hausse les épaules, et quand j’entends sa réponse je peux plus me contenir.

 

_\- …Quelle importance._

__

\- _Mais va te faire foutre. T’es vraiment qu’un enfoiré Harry_ _!_ Je fond en larme, qu’est ce que je trouve à ce mec, putain ? Il ne répond pas et Louis se lève et va à la fenêtre en se passant la main dans les cheveux, l’air mal à l’aise pour la première fois. J’attrape ma paire de chaussures et je sors de l’appartement.

Dès demain je cherche une nouvelle collocation.

_POV Louis:_

**_  
_ **

Sa coloc vient de s’en aller. On ne se dit plus un mot le temps que je termine ma cigarette à la fenêtre, je lui tourne le dos, j’ai pas envie de le regarder ni de l’entendre.

Je déteste avoir à parler quand je suis aussi énervé alors je prends mon temps, je regarde un peu dehors, leur quartier est plutôt sympa, comme il l’avait décrit.

_\- Lou..?_

__

J’ai envie de le frapper. Je me retourne pas et je tire encore. C’est pas seulement le fait qu’il ait essayé de mentir avec le culot que je lui connais; ça passe mal, mais ça passe. C’est ce qu’il a fait que j’encaisse moins.

Il est allé voir ailleurs, il a couché avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Je sais très bien qu’il y a pas plus mal venu de ma part d’être jaloux, mais qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je suis humain, je suis bourré de contradictions. Et je déteste l’imaginer toucher quelqu’un d’autre, ça me rend dingue. Il me fait doucement sourire… Ils deviennent quoi tous ses beaux discours ? Ses “je veux que toi” etc. quand je lui demande s’il a envie d’aller voir ailleurs, parfois.

La vérité… C’est que s’il avait voulu aller voir ailleurs aussi dans notre relation, j’aurais dis non. Pourtant ça ne me dérangeait pas dans mes relations précédentes, si je me laissais le droit d’aller voir ailleurs, l’autre pouvait aussi, mais avec Harry je peux pas, et c’est pas parce que je l’aime, j’ai aimé avant lui, et j’aimerais après lui.

Pourtant ça fait mal. Qu’il l’ait fait, de l’imaginer en train de le faire, en train d’aimer ça… La possessivité c’est tout ce que je déteste, depuis toujours, et pourtant c’est ce qui me vrille le cœur et le ventre à cet instant.

Je balance mon mégot par la fenêtre et je me retourne pour le regarder.

_\- Bon… je suis désolé d’avoir menti, vraiment. Mais t’en fais pas un peu trop là ? C’est pas comme si j’avais envie de recommencer en plus…_ Je réagis pas et il tend la main depuis sa chaise, il prend la mienne et la caresse doucement. _Mais… Enfin je sais pas, si ça te fait chier à ce point, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose, nan ?_

__

Je le connais trop bien, je l’ai vu arriver à la seconde où il a pris sa voix toute douce, calme, posée.. Il prend ma main pour m’attirer plus près de lui. Je sais où ça va nous mener, je vois où il veut en venir et c’est simple: je suis pas prêt.

_\- Je crois qu’on devrait faire une pause, Harry._

__

Finalement c’est peut-être vraiment moi le plus immature des deux. Qui est-ce que j'essayais de tromper, tout ce temps ?

Il ne m’a pas quitté du regard, mais il ne laisse pas transparaître grand chose.

_\- C’est l’affaire d’une année et demie, c’est pas si dramatique… Et on est forcé d’admettre que là, ça fonctionne pas._

__

Il se lève de sa chaise, et je sais que maintenant il va essayer par tous les moyens de me convaincre que j’ai tord, mais cette fois les choses sont limpides dans mon esprit. Je reprends le train dans six jours, et ensuite..  

Je coupe les ponts pour 547 jours. Dans 547 jours je serais prêt, j'aurais arrêté mes conneries immatures, c’est une promesse que je me fais et je vais me convaincre avec tout ce que je l’aime, et putain je l’aime, qu’il m’attendra.

 

\- _Fin_ -

 

* Lien de ma [fiction](http://somewhere-in-southdakota.skyrock.com/) Larry longue en cours !

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis bien marrée à écrire cette histoire, c'est la première fois que je finis par (presque) détester tous mes personnages, c'est bizarre. J'espère que ça vous a plu...! (Et pour la fin, elle est un peu naze, mais c'est vraiment écrire le reste que j'ai aimé)


End file.
